I Rage Against the Trials of Love
by Si1entLibrarian
Summary: Hiatus as of 7/2017 My take on what happened in Beauty and the Beast. What if Belle decided to find adventure, through her books. What if the Beast had to come to terms with his feelings before dancing. I loved their portrayals in the 2017 live action and just want to play with them a bit. Rated M for potential future lemons, Adam/Belle. Always.
1. I want it more than I can stand

**The live action Beauty and the Beast inspired me and I just wanted so much more of their characters. I'm not sure where this is going or if it will ever be finished. But I have hope to find there's something there that wasn't there before.**

Gaston slammed his arm into the church wall, blocking Belle from leaving.

"Belle, let's end this game. Think of your realistic options in this town. One day, soon, if you do not give your value to a honorable man, a less honorable man will take it from you." He tried to press himself into her, but Belle put the book she just borrowed between them. The subtle threat he was giving her made her shudder, the revulsion quickly turning itself over to anger.

She pushed the book into his chest. "I would so pity the man who is foolish enough to think he can take me from myself." Belle let her threat sit in the air, squinting her eyes hoping to will it deep enough into his brain so that even Gaston understood she would bow to no man.

Gaston grabbed the book, tossing it over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her close, he lips traveling up her neck to her ear.

"Belle, you are a woman, not a man. That weakness is an asset that only your kind possess. It intoxicates a man, leaves us uncontrollable. Marry me, and you'll want for nothing. There will always be children to tend, a house to keep, food to cook. You can always delight in arousing my affections." Gaston breathed deeply in from her neck, squeezing her waist slightly too tight, only releasing when Belle made a sound. Belle stepped back.

"One day, perhaps. But it will be a day I pick, a life I want, with a man I choose." Belle stepped beside him, bending down to pick up her book, brushing it off with her apron. Gaston's shadow stole the light from her, his hand on her shoulder, holding her down.

"Women, are to be like flowers. They bloom only to be plucked. You Belle, have bloomed far too long already." His fingers began to tighten on her shoulder as his anger increased. Belle let herself fall and quickly rolled herself up to begin walking away, putting the water well between them.

"Gaston, you are neither a gardener, nor a honorable man, please do no longer mock yourself by pretending to be either. Good day."

Belle ran slightly faster than normal to her cottage, slamming the door shut, leaning against it letting the idea of a door protecting her calm her fears. Gaston was always a problem, but now he was becoming less of a problem and more terrifying. And he was interrupting her studies. Papa had left a note on the table, with the map she asked for. In the history book on Villeneuve it mentioned a royal ruling family, but offers nothing on what happened to them. Her father promised her a map of the castle once he returned. Adventure could often be found in your own backyard, if one had a destination. Belle tucked her skirt into the waist and mounted Philippe, ready for adventure of her own choosing.


	2. When the last petal falls

**Nothing is mine except my version of the story and my dialogue, simply playing with the pretty characters.**

"My Prince, the rose has blossomed, it is in full bloom." Lumiere tried to keep his voice soft, and gentle.

"You think I don't know that?" Adam spit over his fangs, casting his gaze at his butler and friend, now stuck as a golden candelabra. He bumped his flames to relight after Adam's screaming ceased.

"Master, perhaps it is time to give it on last huzzah. Take yourself into the village, find a lady, woo her. Save yourself, save us all." Lumiere pleaded with his charge, his flames burning brighter with the hope he was holding on to.

Adam brought his hands up to his face."Like this? One day, long ago, maybe, perhaps, and I even now question my abilities then without my fortunes or titles."

"Lumiere, as majordomo of this castle, I command you to stop this instant." Cogsworth's voice could be heard with the ticks and springs that signaled his closeness, marching towards the west wing.

"Master please, have some faith in yourself. You are not the man you were." Lumiere jumped down off the table, patting his charge on the calf.

"Evidently not." Adam held up a large fur covered paw, complete with large black claws. "I am a hideous beast. How would you suppose I do that? Steal a lady? Take one? Pick it like a rose in a garden?" Adam's hand gestured to the bell jar. "We've seen how that ends."

"Adam, you're never going to break the curse sitting here wasting the day complaining about yourself. It's time you tried something more direct. You're running out of time, we all are." Mrs. Potts lid lightly landed on her now porcelain frame. Her ornate paintings made you think she was delicate, but she had the hard side of all matriarchs.

"I gave up that hope long ago, and I suggest you do the same. The rose is simply telling us that we can finally let hope die. We don't need it anymore." Adam let a heavy paw rest on the ornate bell jar, the outline quickly melting the frost.

Adam sulked out of the wing, heading down to the fire to sit, and wait. Cogsworth came up to Lumiere, the hands of his clock face in a deep v over his eyes.

"You torment the master with your selfish dreams and foolish hopes. Let him be Lumiere." His gold filigree arm poking Lumiere in the chest.

"Non." Lumiere pushed away his arms, letting his flame dance along the gold designs of his friend. "It's far past time we try to help our Prince. Too long we have sat, waited, and obeyed, but no more. Now, it is our turn to choose. I am going to the village and I am going to find a girl who can fall in love with our Prince and break this endless curse. Are you coming?" Lumiere clapped his hands together with a high ting sound.

"How will you do that Lumiere? You're thirty-five centimeters high, you would be an antique before you made it off the grounds." Cogsworth's concern had him jumping down, a small sprocket flying off beside him.

"Lumiere, I am saying something I have never said before. Cogsworth is right, you can't do this. It's too dangerous, even for us." Mrs. Potts rolled her tray along her friends. "We all want this curse to end, but maybe it's not meant to, and we need to accept that."

"Mrs. Potts." Lumiere jumped onto her tray, spinning her gently in a dance. "I would never endanger your life, but at this moment we are already at the precipice of danger. And I must react, my honor demands no less!"

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Lumiere looked up as the front door opened itself for the first time in a decade, all at once trying to get down to the door before their master heard.


	3. Erased from memory

Belle stepped into the entry way and inhaled as she was overcoming with the feeling that she was entering another world. It was winter here, six months out of season. And while the castle reminded her how small she was, it caused a bubbling excitement to coarse through her. She nodded politely to the door as it closed, the weight surly helping. Smirking slightly as she brought her precious pencil to paper to record what she saw.

 _The castle is where and as described though it appears the dates have been recorded incorrectly. This castle is in utter disrepair, abandoned would be the first thought, and an excellent setting to a horror story. The chill I cannot tell whether from the out of season snow on the castle grounds, or from the horrific images and statues the castles contains. At one time, perhaps, this held the royal family of Villeneuve, but not for centuries, at least. And whoever recorded its beauty either was absolutely mistaken, accidentally illiterate, or the castle had since been drastically modified. But who would modify a castle for no one?_

"Excuse me, is there anyone here?" She called, not looking up from her quick writing. She knew it was unlikely there would be anyone here. Why live in a castle alone? The sound of metal clattering to the ground had her dropped her pencil. She dropped to her knees, the castle feeling darker and the silence heavy around her. She swept her hand back and forth, trying to feel for her sole writing tool, a gift from her father. Her hand swept over something furry. She moved back, bringing her fingers forward to feel claws. She quickly dived backwards, crawling to the door. She thought to bring snacks, an extra cloak, but forgot about wolves.

"Thief, there is nothing here of value and the master of this castle holds no wealth. Leave, before I lock you in this castles towers for trespassing." It was a male voice, but it was deep, it had a timbre about it that vibrated Belle at the same level of her excitement.

"Sir, my deepest apologies. I am no thief, rather a historian, of sorts. All I am collecting is my thoughts and experiences as I search for the lost royal family of Villeneuve, nothing more." Belle bowed her head, shoving her sewn parchment into her waist pocket in case she needed to run. She would have to make a new pencil but should could make do until then. "I did not know anyone could live here."

"Historians do not look like you, peasants and thieves do, and I have no need for either in my home." The man stayed in the shadows, Belle leaned against the door, feeling for its heavy handle, hoping to let in light and give her an escape.

"Still judging based on immediate appearances after all this time? You've learned nothing." Belle heard a soft melodic voice surround her. The man in front of her roared an inhuman sound, the closets she had ever heard to the marriage of man and animal. Belle waited for the man's breathing to slow, and to see if the voice would sound again. Was there a lady in the castle as well? Why did she drop her pencil, she was going to forget something by the time she got home?

"Sir, pardon me, but as a woman of logic I must say that either you are admitting to being part of the royal family of Villeneuve, or knowing what happen to them." Belle's curiosity had her letting go of the handle, stepping forward into the dark. "I was reading a book of history on Villeneuve and it simply stops after the Prince's twentieth birthday. It's almost like everyone had forgotten, but the books do not. Surely an entire village would not forget their royal family."

"You have no idea what you talk of, where you are, or what could happen to you. Go." The sound of clothing and steps started to walk away, dismissing her. Belle had bravery in spades and realized that she could learn something no one else knew of. And the chance was walking away from her.

"I would like the chance to explore. I wouldn't bother you, nor be in your way. I'm not seeking your hospitality, merely a chance to explore. I'm curious." Belle stepped again towards where the man stood.

"I said go!" The man took a heavy step toward her, grabbing her arm. The castle breathed to life as lights illuminated and Belle stood face to face with a monster.


End file.
